1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to tanker vehicles and in particular to drainage arrangements for said vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In certain tanker vehicles a dam or reservoir is provided about the periphery of the tank filling port to prevent overflow or run-off of fluent products and thus the accumulation of a greasy or dirt collecting scum on the skin of the tanker. Product accumulations in the dam are in turn drained from the dam through pipes or tubing. However, field experience has shown that since pipes and tubing cannot readily be cleaned, they are usually cut off and discarded when they become clogged, thus obviating the function of the dam.